Scales
by AmberStone12
Summary: Oona becomes insecure about her weight while pregnant with her and Nonny's first child. How will her husband reply to her gloom and self consciousness? NOONA MONTH ONESHOT #1


Noona Month 1- Scales

Saturday nights were considered movie nights in the Perricullo household. On nights like these, Nonny and Oona would snuggle together on the couch. With popcorn in hand, they'd watch a daring motion picture together. Before that could happen, Nonny was making dinner. The delicious fumes traveled throughout their home. Every nook and cranny of the house smelled of ginger, chicken, and other exotic spices.

The smells teased Oona wickedly as she stood in her large bathroom. She gazed at her distorted figure in the mirror. Her hazel irises grazed over her body challengingly. The site of a simple imperfection had her questioning herself and her decisions. At this point, she had many imperfections. Tan, tiger like strech markers dotted her hips and thighs, while her ankles were extremely swollen. So sensitive, they still ached from her journey to the bathroom. The puffy skin puffed over her tiny ankles and small toes.

The purple haired female noticed the bump that effortlessly jutted from her abdomen. The mini mountain hid itself under her loose tank top. Its smoothness was supple, while the inside was bursting with life. She gazed at her appearance hesitantly.

Oona was once very petite, so small that she was once considered underweight for her age group. Now her perfect figure was gone. It was sacrificed for her and her husband's thriving child.

The weight she gained began to pile up. The short female could feel holes burn into her form when she traveled the streets. As if they were disgusted with her largeness. This caused her to become disgusted by it as well.

Smells would tease Oona with their power of gluttony. Cravings came by left and right, only pushing her to consume more food. The girl just had to eat, for her and her child. This fact was revealed to her only five months prior, yet and still, the insecurity lurked before her.

She felt fat. Very fat. Like a cow getting stuffed with meal only to be slaughtered.

The young wife was caught deep within her thoughts to hear her husband approaching.

Nonny poked his head into the bleached room, a small smile played on his lips, "There you are. I just finished dinner. Its your favorite."

Oona looked deeper into her reflection. She shamelessly remained silent while her head tilted to the side, "Nonny, do you think I'm fat?"

The red head was taken back by his wife's question. She had no problem asking him factual questions, but this one made him concerned. It was so opinionated, and rather hurtful to her self esteem.

The male slowly leaned on the wooden door way, "What? Where did this come from?"

The girl held herself, she glanced at her reflection once more, she shrugged, " I don't know. I was just wondering."

Nonny was more concerned than ever, he gently stood next to his wife, "Thats a pretty hurtful thing to wonder. Why would you think that of yourself?"

The freckled husband slipped an arm around Oona's thick waist. He lead her out of their bathroom and into the living room. Once easing her onto the couch, he took a seat next to her. The dedicated male looked deep into her brown eyes, hoping to find an answer to her gloominess.

Oona shrugged, "I don't know...it's just.."

She paused, feeling her hormones suddenly spur out of control. Soon enough, tears were spilling down her red cheeks, "I feel like a freak. My back is killing me, and my feet are so swollen it hurts to walk. I can't move too quickly or I get winded. And certain smells make me want to vomit!"

The girl choked back a sob. Nonny gazed at her with his loving emerald eyes. He didn't dare interrupt her, all he did was listen.

"Not to mention that I have stretch marks, my boobs are swollen, and my stomach is the size of a parade float,"

Oona sniffed before wiping a tear, "I'm tired. I just want to be normal again."

Nonny looked at his upset spouse with a hurt regretful expression. Did she really feel this way about herself? Seeing her so self conscious made him want to throw up.

This was Oona. The love of his life, his sweetheart, his main priority. Her optimistic nature was one of the things he fell in love with. She should be happy. If she wasn't, then he wasn't.

The male gave a sigh before starting, "Having a baby puts a lot of stress on your body. Your doctor said that you'd be feeling more than others."

Oona looked down. The last thing she wanted was a lecture about getting over her symptoms. She was surprised to see that her husband pulled her into the tightest hug he could manage. Though the girl's bump got in the way, it didn't stop Nonny from wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her head into his chest. His thin fingers gently stroked through her lavender locks.

"None of the facts matter. What matters is that you're doing something amazing. You're holding a piece of life inside of you. It won't be easy, but so far, you're doing a great job."

Oona turned to the side, sinking into her husband's warm embrace. She sank her face into his shirt, consuming the smell that it gave off. It was a welcoming aroma that smelled strangely of cinniamon and laundry detergent. It comforted her, even in her most sensitive moments.

"I love you too much to see you feel this way," the ginger pressed a soft kiss onto his wife's head, "You're not fat. You're perfect. No scale can ever measure that."

The two broke their somewhat close embrace. Oona grinned as Nonny pressed another kiss onto her forehead. The smile he sported made her feel much better.

Her current joy was spread throughout her body. The small child began to wildly kick away inside of her . It was so strong, the lavender haired mother held her stomach with a pale hand. Nonny easily slipped his hand next to hers. He too felt the restless child move.

"Looks like someone else agrees with me," the freckled male chuckled.

Oona giggled, "He must be hungry, and I am too! What's for dinner?"

"One of your favorites. Ginger glazed chicken thighs with broccoli and cous-cous."

The mother's mouth watered with anticipation, her husband helped her up, "Sounds yummy! Ooh, can we have ice cream for dessert? With peanut butter and blueberries?"

"Anything you want," Nonny replied, He gripped tightly onto his wife's hand, and never wanted to let go.

* * *

 _ **Hello my friends! It is once again the start if the BUBBLE GUPPIES SHIPPING SUMMER! *blows horn* For those of you who don't know, this is a little event hosted by AuthorGirl, PrincessCaevia, myself, and thefaultinourfanfics! As the summer goes by, certain OTPs will be acknowledged for their epicness! June is Noona Month**_

 _ **July is Doby Month**_

 _ **And August is Gollt month**_

 _ **This is not a forced event, but if you want to participate, simply state that a oneshot or story is dedicated to a shipping month in it's description.**_

 _ **Now that its Noona month, i will shower you all woth the awkward cuteness, but also serious love that is Noona! look out for updates from faultinourfanfics and AuthorGirl**_


End file.
